hidden affection
by mezzalou
Summary: ADA Casey novak is assigned to svu and starts to notice a handsome detective and they start a secret relationship together, but some one will find out eventually
1. first meeting

Hidden affection

Starting from outsider

You pull that off Casey I'll give you my badge and I'm buying dinner, well you know am not a cheap date.

Courthouse

Henry Chanoor had just been arraigned and managed to get bail due to his mother's illness and hi being the only person who can administer her med's Casey was feeling the pressure of the case until she hears someone from behind her shouting her name.

Chester: Councillor.

Casey: what can I do for you detective.

Chester: well I was wondering how the arraignment went but from the look on your face i can tell it went bad, so did he get denied bail?

Casey: no bail was granted.

Chester: why

Casey: something to do with his mother's illness.

Chester: oh great well what do we do know

Casey: well I'm going to prep for trial, please get all the files ready for me to go over.

Chester: sure ill drop them by your office tonight, are you working late?

Casey: yes why?

Chester: oh I'll bring you dinner as well.

Casey: you don't have to.

Chester: it will be my pleasure and it could be sort of like a date

Casey: fine bring Chinese.

Chester: certainly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

svu Squad room

Chester is sat sifting through the recent rape case file making sure it is all ready to hand over to the district attorney's office so that they can prosecute the man for raping numerous women.

Fin: you still here lake we got the guy you can know head back to queens.

Chester: nah am staying until the trial ends.

Fin: why?

Chester: oh shoot I promised to take the file to Casey and to take her dinner

Fin: ok you better go then.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Casey's office

Chester just finished getting the Chinese take out for him and Casey to share, then he made a stop to the corner bodega to buy a bottle of red wine and then he seen a box of condoms and thought to himself ( _if I play my cards right i might get lucky_ ) so he decide to buy a box of condoms. He enters the courthouse and heads to Casey's office.

Knock

Casey: enter.

Chester: I brought dinner like I promised.

Casey: oh thank you serve up well I'm doing paperwork.

Chester: ok oh I also bought this.

Casey: wine

Chester: yeah I thought this could be a date.

Casey: A date really.

Chester: yeah cos first time I seen you I thought you were hot.

Casey: well thanks for the compliment.

Chester: you're welcome Councillor.

Casey: well if we are on a date then you can call me Casey.

Chester: well Ok Casey where are you so far.

Casey: well finish my questions and all my other stuff seems I didn't need the file after all but I'll keep it just in case.

Chester: ok so why don't you come and have some food and take a break.

Casey: yeah I will.

Casey comes over and sits next to Chester on the couch, she sits down and gets comfy and then they both tuck in to the take Chester brought for them after a while they put the empty food cartons in the bin and just talk for a while .

Casey's pov

I'm sat down listening to this detective talk about the case and how he gets too close to all his cases because he does not sleep at night all he does is wonder the streets and listens to the sounds of the midnight air wafting by his ears. Then I look at him and think wow am glad i didn't turn down his offer of dinner because he is so lovely and well mannered.

End of Casey's pov

Chester stopped talking and turned his head to the side to see Casey staring at him.

Chester: you ok Casey

Casey: yeah why?

Chester: well you're staring

Casey: oh well i think that this date is going ok so far.

Chester: good well we have no more wine do you want any more.

Casey: nah i got other ideas( Casey leans in and place's her lips against Chester's and pulls away).

Chester: wow

after Casey planted her lips on his and pulled away Chester got an arousal and acted upon it , so he goes near to Casey and snakes his hand's around the back of her head and neck and pulls her closer to his face and places his lips on hers as if to get her back for her doing it to pulls away.

Next Chester is grabbed back to face Casey and then Casey kisses Chester full on and then she parts her lips hoping to egg him on and then he gets the idea and thrusts his tongue inside her mouth and massages her tongue with his, whilst his mouth is busy satisfying Casey's mouth his hands find their way underneath her blouse and traces lines across her stomach and up to her breasts and he fondles her breasts until he hears her moan in desperation.

Chesters pov

i'm sat on Casey's office couch and i have my tongue in her mouth and i think wow her mouth taste nice and then i notice my hands are missing some action so i move my hands around her waist until i find the hem of her shirt i slowly slide my hands up to her boobs and grasp the full cup in my hand and squeeze them, i hear her moan at the action i'm performing on her boobs.

i notice Casey pulls away to catch her breath then i see her undoing the button's on her blouse and she opens her blouse to reveal a beautiful toned breasts and stomach, i look shocked and then i continue kissing her but this time i start trailing kisses down her jaw line and then her , then her stomach until i stop at the waist line, i start to undo her pants and stop and quickly look up to her for approval and then she nods so i resume in ridding her of her pants.


	2. in the office

Casey's office

Casey's pov

I'm lay down on the couch in my office with Chester lake on top of me kissing me on my jaw, my neck, my breasts and my stomach stops at my waist and I see his romantic puppy dog eye look and I read his signals which means he wants to go further and I agree, I think to myself let him carry on cos he is so hot.

after he has taken my pants off I move my hand to his and quickly open the zipper cos I can see he is straining in his pants, so I decide to let him free once I undo his pants his partial erection is free and I gasp, but then I'm stopped in my tracks when I feel my panties being moved to the side and next Chester is running a finger along my wet folds.

End of pov

Chester: wow your wet

Casey: yeah that's what you do to me

Chester: really well I would like to taste how wet you are.

Casey: go on then

after Casey agrees to let him taste her, all she sees is Chester move down between her legs and he places his hands near her lips and move's her legs t open her wider for him, then he gets down and places his faces right near her entrance as he gets closer he can feel the heat coming from her and then he touches her with his tongue.

Chester inserts his tongue into Casey and licks up and down her slit then he hears her moan so he carries on licking and then starts sucking which makes her moan and pant in pleasure more which in turns him on, he carries on licking and sucking until Casey cries out while orgasming .

Chester pov

I sit between Casey's legs with my face planted in to her wet pussy and I lick and suck on her wetness until I hear her pant and scream through her orgasm. I pull my face away from her pussy and I quickly pull down my boxers and then I grab a small packet and then rip it open and put the condom on quickly, I move my face so that I'm face to face with her then I line myself up with her and I push into her.

Casey's pov

wow Chester has just licked and sucked on my clit until I orgasmed now he is facing me, then next minute I feel his penis at my entrance I thrust my hips towards his groin then he gets the message and thrust himself all the way inside me .

Chester: you ok

Casey: yeah but you got to move cos am not going to last long

Chester: ok well you're incredibly tight

Casey: oh god

after telling him to move he moves and thrusts himself inside me, he moves in and out moaning at the contact between our body's , he keeps thrusting in me until he puts his hand on the arm of the sofa for leverage and thrusts into me harder

Casey: ohhh harder baby

Chester thrusts harder and harder into me.

End of pov

Casey is lay on her sofa with her leg slightly open but then she spreads her legs wider for a new position and Chester likes it and then he thrusts harder due to her new position which causes her to moan, next Chester feels her pussy tighten and spasm around him which helps him along, so he thrusts hard into Casey 3 more times and pounds into her whilst orgasming and then he empties his seed into the condom.

Casey (panting) wow that was ok

Chester: good

Casey: oh shit its 2am

Chester: well we have been at it for 3 hours let's hoping we don't get caught.

Casey: there are no cameras on this floor.

Chester: can I take you home

Casey: no thanks

Chester: ok bye Casey great dinner we should do it again sometime.

(Chester leaves)

Then Casey leaves to head home, when she gets home she climbs into bed and thinks about Chester and how much she loves him and wants him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Svu squad room.

Fin: where did you get to last night?

Chester: oh I dropped off the files to Casey then I went for a walk round the city. Why?

Fin: oh just wondering what took you so long .well I thought you were going home today.

Chester: yeah I am but I got to go somewhere before I leave.

Fin: ok well bye.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Courthouse

Chester walks into the court house and straight to Casey's office and he notices the door is open then he sees Casey bent over her desk looking for something, but he could not help noticing that Casey was in a skirt today and he immediately started to get aroused.

Chester: hey Councillor I just came to say bye I'm going back to queens.

Casey: right well thanks for last night.

Chester: yeah I to I enjoyed it

Casey: look I like you especially after last night.

Chester: go out with me but in secret.

Casey: ok oh sod it (Casey kisses Chester and they have an intimate moment for 2 minutes before they pull away)

Chester: wow you know am already turned on and also you look sexy in that skirt.

Casey: come here (Casey takes Chester's wrist and pulls him into the adjoining room to her office and then they kiss more)

Chester: oh babe I want you know and to be in you.

Casey: we have to be quick.

Chester: ok

Chester starts kissing Casey then he backs her up to the wall she stops kissing him and pulls up her skirt all the way to her waist and then they resume kissing and then Casey jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist, Chester gets the idea and quickly moves her panties to the side and swipes his finger over her wetness to check to see if she's ready for him and she is, next he guides his cock into her pussy and start thrusting up into her hard and fast.

Chester: ohhh yeah babe you feel good on ma cock

Casey: ohh harder baby

Chester: you're so tight it feels so good.

Casey hurry up

Chester: really I will miss you ohh… ahh… (Thrusting hard into Casey whilst standing up and panting while moving himself in and out in between her legs)

Casey: stop talking and carry on cos am not going to last long ohhh yeah that's it keep going in me babe.

Chester still has Casey pinned against the wall whilst he has himself buried inside of her thrusting in her fast, next Casey starts to squeeze his cock to get him to orgasm sooner. He feels her squeeze which eggs him on quicker and then he feels the pressure of his orgasm building,

Chester: oh baby you nearly there

Casey: yeah keep going baby faster, harder ohhh yeah

Chester: oh yeah am Cumming

Casey: me to ohhh yeah that's it babe empties yourself inside me.

Chester: wow that was awesome case

Casey: don't you have to leave

Chester: yep but I'll see you soon also I love you

Casey: I love you to.

Chester: I have to get back see you babe (kissing Casey on the lips and leaving).

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


End file.
